


Debug my Codes

by organizedchaoss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!Jean, BOSSY!Levi, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fight of dominace, Flirting, Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Programmer!AU, SOMETIMES!Hard/Soft, SUBMISSIVE!Eren, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweet, Teasing, Virgin!Armin, challenging, dom!levi, flirty tensions, fluff & smut, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedchaoss/pseuds/organizedchaoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The major casts of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan lives a normal life as programmers. Each of them has their own complicated love life inside one company, namely, The Titan Software Company.</p><p>(This story may change from time to time because i don't have a specific plot that has an ending, it is a freelance story which will escalate based on what i feel the day i'm writing it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back after 3 months. nyahaha, just didn't have the mood to write some new things, but know my mood is back! I'm inspired to write this story because I myself is a computer programmer. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll write more and be inspired more from your feedback so, you guys are vital for this story! thanks a lot! :3
> 
> PS:  
> This story may change from time to time because i don't have a specific plot that has an ending, it is a freelance story which will escalate based on what i feel the day i'm writing it.

Mikasa was on her office desk finishing her work of revising the schedule of their project. She is working at a software company, namely, The Titan Software Company, as the Head of the Production Team. She is in charge of making sure every project and parts of the project are going smoothly with the other members of the production team. She is working late again because the Quality Assurance head rejected one of the designed parts of the software they were working on.

 

“Mikasa, my work’s done, I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow!” Mikasa’s colleague Jean waved goodbye and walked out of the office as she was just about to finish her work. She finished her work hitting the enter button as she saved her revised schedule for the project. She shut her laptop closed and leaned her back against her chair; she rubbed her temple as she sighed in relief for finishing her work earlier than expected.

 

She decided to have some drink at the pantry before going home. She was by the door of the pantry and noticed that the light inside was open. She thought she was the only one who worked late but then again as she opened the door, she found Annie blending some hot coffee with her glasses on her head.

 

“Annie. Working late too?” Mikasa asked getting a glass of water for herself. Annie leaned by the pantries counter top as she watched Mikasa get some water.

 

“Yeah, I got to finish my back up design from the failure that Sasha did, I’ve thought of the failure ahead of time so I also did some work on her part of the project so that we’ll not backtrack so much.” Annie answered and sipped through her coffee. Mikasa realized the work she did earlier was a waste because it was a schedule for the redesigning of the failed design, but it was kinda her fault because she always knew how Annie does things.

 

“When will you be able to finish it? May I see it?” Mikasa sighed again for her stupidity that only Annie can do to her. Annie walked out of the pantry to her office desk at the design department. Mikasa drank the glass of water and left the glass by the counter top. Following Annie to her desk, she pulled the chair beside Annie and sat beside her.

 

“I’m trying to finish it tonight so I won’t be doing so much tomorrow, if I finish it tonight and it gets approved we may be able to pass the whole project earlier than due.” Annie explained to Mikasa as she showed Mikasa the improved design from what Sasha did.

 

“Wow, that’ll be great.” Mikasa was speechless from the design she could see right now, and also she knew Annie still has a grudge on Sasha. She sighed and gazed at Annie who was still concentrating on her work. Mikasa rested her chin on her hand leaning on the desk. “You are the only person who can make me look stupid, all the time.” Mikasa confessed.

 

“Yeah, I know, you stayed up late because you thought you had to do some scheduling for Sasha right? You forgot I always have a back-up plan about everything. I wouldn’t be head of the design department if I didn’t.” Annie vented out as she continued with her work. Mikasa got pissed; she gritted her teeth and pressed in her knuckles as she tried to remain calm. She pressed her hands to her face and deeply sighed for relief. “Done, forget the new schedule, I’ve finished it. Just pass this on to the Quality Assurance team tomorrow.” The moment Mikasa took her hands of her face Annie caressed Mikasa’s right cheek and planted a kiss on her lips. “Sorry, I got a bit jealous, and hey, you’re the only person who can make me this honest to myself.” Annie confessed hinting a smirk that made Mikasa blush.

 

Annie stood up from her seat immediately but then was pulled down to sit on Mikasa’s lap. Mikasa held her face pulling her to a passionate kiss. She felt Mikasa’s tongue ravage the inside of her mouth. Annie pulled away to catch her breath. “Right away?” she complained. Mikasa smirked which Annie knew she couldn’t complain herself out so she just let herself be dominated by Mikasa. She felt Mikasa’s tongue asking permission to enter her mouth which she openly greeted with her own tongue. Echoes of soft moans were surrounding the design department as their tongues intertwined each other, Annie’s hand grabbing a lock of hair of Mikasa while Mikasa wrapping her two arms around Annie.

 

They feel their body getting hotter making them think that the air condition was turned off but is not. Mikasa started to plant soft kisses on Annie’s neck making Annie complain and beg for more. “Are you that soft now Mikasa? Harder!” Mikasa took the bait and grabbed Annie’s hair to pull her head down revealing more of her neck and her shoulder, Mikasa made her way to Annie’s shoulders biting it as hard as she could making it bleed, Annie let out a louder but muffled moan as Mikasa covered Annie’s mouth with her hand. Mikasa let the blood flow for a bit and she licked the trail of it up to the bite and sucked the wound making Annie moan her name.

 

Annie felt very much delighted with what Mikasa is doing to her, she loved it so much when Mikasa played the dominant part, but she always have a goal of dominating Mikasa even once. She felt her body temperature going up and she felt it very hot down there. She wanted more, she wanted Mikasa to suck and lick her there, but suddenly a loud sound of falling boxes was heard by the storage room downstairs, making them both jump from their seat. Mikasa and Annie, having lost their momentum decided to see what happened at the storage room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jean closed the door of the department. As he walked his way to the stairs, he noticed the Developer’s departments’ light is still open. He peeked inside and saw Armin still busy on his work. Jean knew it was the maintenance of the previous project they’ve finished. Jean decided to go inside and accompany Armin until he finishes. “Yo, Armin! Still at it huh?” Jean greeted, receiving no response. Jean saw Petra was still in the office laughing at him and gesturing at her ears, telling Jean that Armin is wearing earphones. Jean looked at Armin and chuckled at himself. “Thanks Petra!” Jean walked towards Armin waving his hand at Armin's face, so Armin will notice him. Armin looked up, startled, when he saw Jean smiling from ear to ear.

 

“S-s-sorry! W-w-what do you need?!” Armin asked fixing his eyeglasses. Jean gestured to his ears. Armin panicked and hurriedly took off his earphones. Jean laughed at him making him blush.

 

“Calm down Armin, you’re having too much coffee that’s why you’re so jumpy.” Jean said pointing at Armin’s coffee mug that is half empty. Armin sighed and continued what he was doing.

 

“What do you need Jean?” Armin asked while typing some codes to the blackened screen. Jean smirked pulling one of the chair and sat beside Armin.

 

“Nothing much, just wanted to wait for you so we can go home together. You’re still at it huh? Maintenance?” Jean asked eavesdropping at Armin’s work which made him dizzy seeing all the complicated codes.

 

“Why do you always forget that maintenance are always done at this hour, and I only have until 1:35am to finish the maintenance and up the website again.” Armin explained. Jean looked at the computer clock which says 1:12am.

 

“Well that’s not a long time to wait actually. I’ll just stay here and wait.” Jean insisted.

 

“You don’t have to, go home without me, I’m not your mother.” Armin complained.

 

“Well, you’re not my mother so I don’t have the obligation to follow what you just said.” Jean jokingly said.

 

“You’re so persistent. What is it that you want?” Armin asked.

 

“Nothing. Come on, don’t be mad. I’ll just keep quiet here while you finish that.” Jean leaned on the desk and tried to nap. Armin sighed knowing he can’t shoo away this persistent person. He continued the codes for the maintenance to fix the bugs.

 

“I’ll go ahead now Armin. I’ve fixed the bugs you told me to fix.” Petra reported to Armin being the Head of the department. Even though Armin is younger than Petra, Armin is the most potential Head for the department because of his intelligence and skills.

 

“Thanks for your work Petra! See you tomorrow!” Armin smiled and waved goodbye as Petra walked out of their office. Armin sighed and gazed at the person beside him. _He’s much more bearable when he’s asleep, will he still stay if he knew my love for Eren. I just can’t let him hang around with me more if he’ll just be hurt in the end._ Armin thought letting out a deeper sigh. He decided to continue his work since he has finished the codes and is just gonna upload it for the updating. He stared at the screen thinking about Eren even though he knows that Eren is head over heels for Levi and are happily together now. He knows he doesn’t stand a chance anymore but he still continues to love Eren. He started to feel pain in his heart and tears started to build up in his eyes. He took off his eyeglasses to rub off the tears in his cheeks before Jean could see him crying. Suddenly a warm body wrapped around his tiny body. Armin was startled and almost stopped crying.

 

“Go ahead, cry it out, I’ll always be here for you, I just hate it when I think that it’s because of that dumbass that you cry.” Jean whispered to Armin. Armin was surprised to know that Jean knows, Armin hugged Jean back tighter and cried out even more.

 

“How do you know?” Armin asked with a muffled voice, pulling slight away from the hug looking at Jean. Jean smiled at him, wiping the tears from Armin’s cheek.

 

“Well, I knew it because of how you look at Eren, and how your eyes go sad when you see him with Levi, but he doesn’t know right?” Jean explained. Armin nodded.

 

“Why? Why do you still stay?” Armin asked feeling his heart beat even faster seeing Jean’s face so close to his.

 

“Why? Well, it’s because, I love you.” Jean felt his face slightly heat up, chuckling at himself as he confessed. Armin stared at his reddened face and smiled back. Jean gazed at Armin’s smiling face making him flustered. Suddenly he felt warm lips pressed to his own. He was surprised, wide eyed trying to process in his head what’s happening, but before he could finish processing, the warm lips was gone. Armin suddenly rushed to go home, getting all his things and walking out the office.

 

“O-oi! A-armin!!” Jean called, still startled from what happened. When he came to his senses, he rushed to follow Armin, picking up all his belongings and catching up to Armin downstairs. Jean grabbed Armin by his wrist and pulled Armin to a kiss. Their warm lips met once more, and Jean decided to not let this moment pass anymore.

 

Armin is somewhat surprised though he saw it coming. He closed his eyes as he let himself drown into the warmth of Jean’s lips. He felt Jean’s lips part and so he let his part as well. Slowly Armin felt Jean’s tongue slip inside his mouth. Armin wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck which made Jean carry him to the nearest room Jean saw. Before they knew it they were in the storage room. Jean sat Armin at an empty shelf. Jean started nibbling at Armin’s neck making Armin feel hot. Jean went up to Armin’s ear and licked it making Armin moan and feel weird at his crotch. Armin pushed Jean away hitting one of the boxes behind him which fell to the ground.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Jean hurriedly apologized making him realize something. “Is it you’re first.. time?” he asked. Armin nodded as response. Jean looked down and flustered at what he found out. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Jean added.

 

“I-It’s okay, I-I’m also sorry I didn’t know what to do. I-I guess we need to fix the fallen boxes before somebody finds out.” Armin hurriedly picked up the scattered documents from the fallen boxes with shaking hands. Jean helped him right away and noticed Armin shaking. Jean pulled Armin to a hug.

 

“I’m really sorry, next time I’ll go slowly; we’ll go at your pace.” Suddenly the door of the storage room opened. Mikasa and Annie were by the door. Armin and Jean pushed away from each other with their faces all red. “I-It’s not what you guys think!!” Jean defended crossing his arms out front.

 

“Ye-yeah! It’s not what it is!!” Armin added waving both his hands in front gesturing that nothing’s happening.

 

Mikasa and Annie looked down at Armin’s crotch, then looked at each other and laughed in unison. “What’s with that Armin?” Mikasa asked pointing to his crotch. Armin felt his whole body heat up in embarrassment that made him lost consciousness with Jean catching him trying to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be waiting for your feedback although i already have the next chapter in mind. It'll be, HanjixPetra and LevixEren. I got school "cisco" activities so I'll be updating this every week. xD Look forward to it guys! :3 thanks a lot for reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Petra finds out the relationship between Armin and Jean, Hange tells Levi about it which interrupted Levi and Eren's happy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, i'm delayed for 2 days. The riren/ereri part were very delicate since i know there are many riren/ereri shippers. i wanted to make it very good for them. but the wait is over, chapter 2 is here, enjoy!! :3 xD

“I’ll go ahead now Armin. I’ve fixed the bugs you told me to fix.” Petra stood up gathering her things while reporting to Armin.

 

“Thanks for your work Petra! See you tomorrow!” Petra waved goodbye to Armin and went out of the department. Instead of going downstairs to go home, she went straight to the project manager’s office.

 

“Hange?” Petra called knocking on the door. She waited for an answer but no one did. She decided to go in, knowing Hange to be sleeping by this hour and as she expected she found the Project Manager all sprawled in her desk, sleeping like a man, and mouth wide open with her drool almost spilling to her important documents if not for Petra wiping her face. “I knew you’d be asleep.” Petra commented gazing and chuckling at Hange’s face in admirance. Petra grabbed Hange’s coat from the nearby chair and covered Hange’s back with it and planted a kiss on Hange’s forehead. “Good work today” Petra whispered which woke up sleepy Hange.

 

“Petra?... Are you there?... Was I dreaming… or… are you really there?... Your voice… always makes my heart… skip a beat… even when I’m sleeping.” Hange mumbled with a very sleepy voice with eyes still shut closed.

 

Petra felt her face grow warm from what sleepy Hange said. “Oh come on now Hange, if you think you can get me with your sweet words when your work isn’t finished yet, think again.” Petra teased as she sat on the couch near the door.

 

Hange stretched herself awake and yawned with her mouth widely open and eyes slightly teary from the yawn. She looked at Petra who was smiling at her with a disappointed face while she fixed her glasses. “May I just finish this tomorrow? Please? A little tweak here and there then it’ll be finished? So please? May I finish it tomorrow?” Hange begged her best to Petra.

 

Petra sighed and smiled again. “No, you may not. Mikasa’s schedule has that proposal due tomorrow morning so you really have to finish it tonight.” Petra scolded.

 

Hange pouted. “Okaaaaay” Hange grabbed the mouse of the computer to wake up the computer from screensaver mode. “Hmm, these kids sure are working hard eh?” Hange commented as the computer flashed the CCTV window form screensaver mode.

 

Petra stood up to look at the screen of the computer. She saw Armin working on the website maintenance with Jean sleeping beside him and Annie working on something with Mikasa beside her. “See, these kids are more reliable than you.” Petra said crossing her arms at Hange whose face suddenly turned from bored to amused and very surprised face.

 

“Yeah, they sure are reliable, though kinda stupid for not knowing about my hidden cams.” Hange smirked looking closely at the computer screen. Petra got curious and looked back at the screen. On the side of Armin and Jean she saw them kissing each other at the department while Mikasa and Annie was having it hard as she saw Annie sitting on Mikasa grabbing each other’s hair. Hange looked at Petra grinning. Petra looked at Hange back with a confused face. Suddenly, Hange spread her arms with pouting lips trying to kiss Petra while calling her “Petraaaaaa” with a muffled voice from pouting.

 

“Ehhhhhh?!?!?!” Petra pushed Hange’s face away when it blocked the computer screen. “Why did Armin ran? Whoa, Annie looks like ready to take off all of her clothes!!” Petra commented.

 

Hange with a confused face looked back at the computer screen. “Ohhh, it’s gotten interesting!” The two quietly watched Jean ran for Armin, kissing each other again, going for the storage room, which has hidden cams too.

 

“The box! The box!!” Petra screamed and the boxes fell in the storage room which was heard even at the project manager’s office. Hanji bursted laughing as she was watching Mikasa and Annie got startled.

 

“Uh oh! Armin and Jean are gonna get busted.” Hange claimed as they watch Mikasa and Annie ran downstairs to look at the storage room to find Armin and Jean picking up the dropped documents. Armin and Jean started explaining and in some seconds Armin fainted. “Ohohoho! Levi must know this!! I gotta send him the footage. I’m gonna call him first!”

 

“That’s rude Hange!! Just the hidden cams are already rude!” Petra scolded.

 

“Well, you we’re also watching and you seemed to like it.” Hange dialed Levi’s phone number. Petra just pouted in defeat. “Oh, he’s not picking up.” Hange dialed again.

 

“You shouldn’t disturb him, he might be sleeping already.” Petra suggested.

 

“I doubt he’s already sleeping. Oh, there! Hey Le..!” Hange was stopped by the sound she heard from the other line. She grinned widely and switched the call to loud speaker.

 _“Ohh, Uhh fuck! Levi! Why’d you slow down? I want you more please.”_ A guy in the other line begged.

 

“I-is that Eren?” Petra whispered to Hange. Hange replied with rapid nods.

 

 _“What is it do you want at this late hour?! Calling at the wrong time!!”_ Levi said with an angry voice.

 

 _“Oh! I’m very sorry I disturbed you, did you know?! Jean and Armin are already having an affair! I’ll send you the footage! Byeee!!!”_ Hange hung up. “So everybody’s on it, will you sit on my face please Petra?” Hange asked Petra getting her face close to the other girl.

 

Petra grinned and gave Hange a peck on the lips. “If you finish your work, I might think about that.” Petra teased smiling at Hange with a flustered face.

 

Hange felt her face grow warm in an instant. Petra’s conditions challenged her and made her start on her work right away with a grin on her face.

 

Petra gazed at her from the couch sighing in relief. “Though we will not do it tonight, I’m too tired.” Petra added.

 

Hange stopped all she’s doing. “Eeehhhhh” she complained.

 

Petra chuckled. “But I promise we’ll do it soon, _IF_ you finish your work tonight” Petra promised. Hange sighed but decided to finish all her work so Petra will sit on her face.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yo, Eren, how’s it going with the new project?” Farlan asked, one of the developers of the company.

 

“It’s fine, just got stuck on the first part since it’s from scratch but I’m getting the hang of it.” Eren reassured.

 

“Do you need some help? I’m free, don’t have anything to do.” Farlan offered.

 

*bzzz bzzz* Eren’s phone vibrated. “Yeah sure, I’m working with the administrator’s module, uhm, I’ll leave the user’s module to you. Thanks for the help Farlan.” Eren answered and took a look at his phone to see who messaged him, and as he expected it was Levi, before he read the message he thought to let Armin check his work. “Armin, please check what I’ve worked on, I’m not quite sure with the back log. It seems to still have some bugs.” Armin nodded and stood up to look at Erens’ work, Eren let him sit at his table while he stood up and read the message.

 

 _“Finish whatever work you need to finish. At my apartment, tonight, I’ll be waiting by my car, no overtime.”_ Is what the message said. Eren felt his heart thumping so hard and fast, he began breathing hard and felt his body heat slowly rising. After all those times that Levi does things to him, he still can’t believe he still feels the way he felt the first time Levi done something to him. He still felt innocent and virgin, he felt excited like it’s his first time.

“Hey Eren, are you okay? Your face and ears are red.” Armin noticed.

 

Eren panicked. He slid his phone into his pocket and scratched his head slightly laughing out the embarrassment. “I-I’m fine, don’t worry. So how was it? Is it hard to debug?” Eren diverted the topic.

 

“Well, I’ve already fixed the bug. It was just a slight mistake about saving the system time right? It gets the system time but it does not save it when the administrator logs out. I’ve already done it so you’ve nothing to do with it anymore, just do the other parts if you want to, since your deadline for today is just the admin back log right?” Armin discussed.

 

“Yeah, uhm thanks always Armin.” Eren appreciated. Armin nodded and went back to his sit with slightly reddish cheeks that Eren noticed, but then he ignored it because he badly wanted to reply to Levi. _“Sure. I’ll be there.”_ he replied and sat on his sit to suffer minutes of the time to wait for their office hours to end.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eren can feel his heart almost going out of his chest because of the loud pounding of it. Waiting for Levi finish his shower makes him feel more agitated as well as excited about what will happen. He’s sitting at the edge of Levi’s bed gazing at the sweet scented room he’s been familiar to for years. As he gazed around he saw the silhouette of Levi in the frosted glass of the sliding door of the bathroom. He felt his heart pound even harder. He felt his throat dry which made him gulp his own saliva. As the sliding door was slowly pushed by thin but strong fingers, Eren was mesmerized by the small and strong body coming out of the bathroom walking towards him. He gazed at it from bottom to top making his jaw slowly drop with eyes wide especially from seeing Levi’s alluring face with his hair slightly wet. He felt his heart ready to explode at any time this person touches him. He gulped another when he thought of whatever is hidden in those wrapped towel, he wanted to see; he wanted to feel it in him. He looked up at Levi with the look of telling him to take him now, all of him, but he is too mesmerized to speak.

 

“You look like an idiot. Shut your mouth or I’ll put something there.” Levi sarcastically teased. Eren felt his whole face turn red as he looked down to his feet with his thoughts floating in the air, _I’ll take anything into my mouth if it’s from you Levi._ “Take off your clothes, everything.” Levi ordered. Eren, with no hesitation, took off all his clothes, he felt himself stiff just from Levi’s voice ordering him. “Hoh?” Levi reacted when he saw Eren’s penis already hard without even starting. “Eren, tell me what you want, I’ll give it as a reward for being hard right from the start.” Levi humored.

 

“I want to suck your penis.” Eren honestly answered looking at Levi in the eyes. Levi felt amused for the honest answer. He stepped closer in front of Eren and took off the towel that’s hiding everything that Eren wants.

 

Eren couldn’t resist what he saw. It made him breathe louder and heavier. He stared at Levi’s penis intently and slowly wrapped his hands around it squeezing it with the right grip. He gazed at Levi meeting his eyes. Keeping his eyes locked at Levis’ he slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip of Levis’ penis and started sucking at it with his hand gripping it, giving Levi a marvelous blow job.

 

Eren sucked and sucked as hard as he can, doing his best to please Levi with the blow job. Levi started moving his hips to let his penis go inward and outward of Eren’s mouth which meant that he feels good about what Eren’s doing with him, he’s telling Eren to suck more. He loved the warmth he felt inside of Eren’s mouth, he loved it when he felt the tip of his penis hit Eren’s throat. He loved it so much but he wanted more. He wanted more of Eren.

 

Levi stopped moving his hips cueing Eren to turn around. Eren gave him one last hard suck and left a soft kiss around the tip of Levi’s penis that left a trail of saliva from Levis’ penis to Erens’ lips. Levi couldn’t resist the sight of Eren being so defenseless around him. He leaned and grabbed Eren by the back of his neck and licked the trail of saliva in his lips, he started kissing Eren, hearing each other’s heavy breaths every time they open their mouth for air.

 

Levi pushed Eren away from the kiss and made him turn around to show his behind. Levi has legs fetish for Eren, and only for Eren. He grabbed Eren’s ass, squeezing and slapping it, making Eren squint and moan loud which Eren meant for Levi, because Eren knows that Levi loves it when he moans as loud as he can. Levi started to caress Eren’s thighs, planting soft kisses on it going down to Eren’s legs, caressing every bit and part of it and planting kisses as if to mark it as his property.

 

Eren felt frustrated with all the teasing he’s receiving. He wants Levi inside him. He wants to feel Levi inside him. He wants to moan as loud as he can for Levi. He couldn’t take it anymore, “Levi, fuck me, please!” Eren begged.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and decided to tease Eren more. He spread Eren’s ass apart and started caressing Eren’s butthole with his finger slowly trying to go in and making space with it. He slowly put one finger inside Eren which made Eren let out soft and small moans that seems like whining. Levi made the butthole spread even more that revealed more of Eren. Levi licked the outside of Eren teasing him more. Levi penetrated Eren with his tongue. He went in and out as much as he could that made Eren want him even more.

 

“Oh come on Levi, please, fuck me, please!” Eren pleaded. Breathing heavily from the teasing Levi has done to him.

 

“Shut up, you don’t tell me what to do!!” Levi scolded and Eren obliged. Levi decided to give Eren what he wants and slowly shoved his penis inside Eren. Eren let out soft moans as Levi slowly thrust him in and out. Eren felt his body slowly build up more heat while he felt every bit of Levi inside of him. Levi increased his pace making Eren moan much more loudly. Levi loved how tight Eren was, how Eren wraps around him, how warm he felt inside him is much better than his mouth. He thrust and thrust going on for a faster pace, Eren’s voice escalated from soft to very loud moans.

 

“Levi! AHH! Harder please! More! NGGHHHAAA!! Thrust me more! UHH AHH! Faster!” Eren started to blow job himself while Levi fucks him hard. The both of them are enjoying themselves so much when Levis’ phone rang, Levi ignored it and continued fucking Eren. The phone ring stopped and went on again. Levi got pissed and picked up his phone.

 

“Ohh, Uhh fuck! Levi! Why’d you slow down? I want you more please.” Eren complained and pleaded. He was breathing heavily burying his face in the bed sheets gasping for air.

 

“What is it that you want at this late hour?! Calling at the wrong time!!” Levi irked.

 

 _“Oh! I’m very sorry I disturbed you, did you know?! Jean and Armin are already having an affair! I’ll send you the footage! Byeee!!!”_ Hange hanged up and Levis’ phone rang again because of the footage that he received. He ignored it and threw is phone on the floor. Levi annoyed, rammed into Eren as hard as he could making Eren scream his name. Eren didn’t complain, he loved it, he wanted it.

Eren could hear Levi let out a bit irritated soft moans while he moaned his lungs out for Levi, after some more thrusting Eren felt warm liquid flow inside him, he heard Levi moan much louder than a little while ago. Eren was delighted to see that he was able to please Levi even with that bit of interruption. Slowly and carefully, he felt Levi took out his penis from inside him, semen poured out of his butthole. Eren lied down in his back and continued his blowjob. Levi French kissed him and helped him with the blowjob, stroking his penis as fast as he could, slowly he felt his whole body grow numb and semen squirted out of his penis and splattered in his body. Eren let out soft moans while Levi kissed him passionately. Levi pulled away from the kiss and they both gasp for air.

 

“Eren, I love you, I know you know that even though I fuck you that hard is because I love you that hard too.” Levi assured Eren.

 

Eren smiled sweetly at Levi and said. “Of course, I know. I love you too so much. And don’t you worry, I love how hard you fuck me and I know you love me that much.” Eren guaranteed and planted a soft long kiss on Levi’s lips. “I’ll just be cleaning myself, okay?” Eren informed.

 

Levi nodded and decided to see whatever footage Hange sent him. He watched and saw Mikasa, Annie, Armin and Jean going on with their own private activities. He remembered what Hange told him before she hanged up. He also remembered that Armin was a precious friend to Eren. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. “Eren look at this.” Levi went inside the shower and showed Eren the footage.

 

“What the hell?! Jean?! With Armin??! I’m not that surprised with Mikasa and Annie since they’ve been together for months now. I’ll definitely talk to Jean tomorrow.” Eren decided with and irritated look in his face.

 

Levi ignored whatever Eren was thinking because he thought it was just one of Erens’ childish thinking. He started to prepare himself to sleep since he got tired from work and with the things they did. He lied down at his bedside and waited for Eren so he could cuddle him as they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! next up another HangexPetra aaaand Yumikuri!! YAY!! Wow i uploaded this work last week and i can't believe it already has 126 hits in just one week. That's a first for me since my first work got 100 hits in one month. Maybe it's really just because SnK is a very large fandom. Well anyway, i thank you guys very much for reading my work i hope you'll stick around until the end! Please don't hesitate to suggest some things or comment either bad or good. I know i need improvements and i want to improve more for you guys of course. Anyway i'll be happy to see comments, see again next week, i'll try my best not to delay anymore. Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
